Putting it in Words
by This-kid-mayo
Summary: R&R Weird SD Fluff.... based on a dream.. so hence the strange plot.. or lack there of..


I am Drusilla Bradford and I am 129 years old... I was turning into a vampire by Adrian Volonquin. I drove into insanity by Angelus, who killed my family, yet a year later I meet Adrian. He turned me into one of them. I spent little time with my Sire, after teaching me fighting skills and other methods. Adrian did not believe in killing innocents, I was taught to kill the rude and evil. Almost a century after being turned I meet Angelus, now going by Angel, via his new soul. This whole soul thing did not change my opinions on him; I hated him and often imagined him fitting into an ashtray. Soon after I fell for Angel's childe, William The Bloody, he was going by the name Spike. We had been seeing each other for over a year, when his Grandsire came to town, she had made a child with Angel and was staked by her own childe. They defied all laws and conceived a child, which angel named Conner. I grew close to this child, and entered his mind and talked to him even before him has learned to talk, hence, much to Angel's dismay Conner's first words were: "Dru" As they boy got older he became one of my best friends. Angel hated both Spike and I, but he never spoke disapproval to our relationship with his son. We became close friends and protected him when he was home from Boarding school. On one such trip he asked me why I was the only woman that he saw wearing skirts, I said skirts were what girls wore when I was alive. Conner was planned to be the one to walk me down the isle at my and Spike's Wedding but it was rudely interrupted by a Chaos Demon. Spike and I realized that we weren't ready and we still loved each other but we weren't going to marry. Hey, when you have forever, why do you need to rush? So ended up being Conner's First Man. Woman... Vampire... Well you get it, right? Conner oddly enough married his father's ex-girlfriend's little sister... Dawn Summers. She also was one of my few close friends. After the wedding, Spike and I planned to move away, back to England. Angel said we must stay, He said he found my vision help in some ways. That was also the year; I let Spike into my mind, literally. I showed him what I saw. I see up to 6 dimensions at one time. I see what could be and what really is real. Right now you thinking ' Hey! Isn't she insane?' well I am but I'm better, thinking more logically then at first I needed some time.. And spike was there to help. I still get strange at times but I can speak logically now not the nonsense I spoke of in my days. Or at least that's what I'm told, they could have just gotten used to me...  
  
"Dru, Luv... We have to go, we have to go meet my poof of a Sire for dinner" Spike said walking into their room at the Hyperton.  
  
"All right." Drusilla said closing her journal and getting off their queen size bed. She walked to the closet and changed into her black and red corset and skirt. While she was putting on her boots, Spike walked in from the bathroom, dripping with water.  
  
"What your thinking will lead to us to be late, or even not being there at all." Dru stated plainly with out turning around  
  
"Ya know having a girlfriend that can read your mind just takes the fun out of everything." Spike complained  
  
She turned to him." Put your pants on."  
  
He pouted like a little boy, but went to the closet to get dressed. When they had finished getting ready they went down the hall to the elevator, His arm loosely around her waist.  
  
"Can we have a little fun, when we get back?" He smiled mischievously. Dru knew that even if she said no, he would persuade her to say yes, might even feign crying, that would be scary. She just smiled back at him, and nodded. The rest of the way, Spike walked upright with triumph, like he had just won an argument with Angel, or become the strongest vampire alive. Dru knew in his own way, he loved her dearly and held her close to his unbeating heart.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned... again" Angel said when they walked into the dinning area" Spike actually looks happy"  
  
Spike and Dru just smiled and took seats next to each other, waiting for dinner to be over. 


End file.
